This invention relates to a computer interface device, and more particularly to a finger-mounted computer interface device which functions as a stylus and/or mouse.
Various types of hand-operated computer interface devices are known and widely used, as described, for example, in the article "Field Mice--Different, Yes. Better, Maybe", PC Magazine, Oct. 15, 1991, pages 111-133. These devices aid a computer operator to position the cursor on the screen of a computer monitor, in addition to performing other functions.
One such computer interface device which is known as a mouse includes a small, palm-sized unit with a roller ball on its underside. The roller ball rotates as the mouse is moved along a level surface. A mouse cursor is thereby caused to move on the screen of the computer monitor in dependence upon the distance and direction of movement of the roller ball. Once the desired position is obtained, a button on the mouse is depressed to actuate a function in accordance with the position of the mouse cursor. However, because the mouse is remotely positioned from the keyboard and is an independently actuated unit, the computer operator must remove one hand from the keyboard, perhaps take his eye off the monitor screen to search for the mouse, and then grasp the mouse. Once the mouse is grasped, the computer operator must carefully move the screen cursor to a desired position on the screen. These operations can be time consuming in practice and may require considerable dexterity to correctly and quickly move the cursor on the screen. Further, because such actions may require the computer operator to look away from the screen to find the remotely positioned mouse, there is some disruption to the work flow being performed by the computer operator, and the overall speed of carrying out operations involving both the keyboard and cursor control is decreased. Also, a mouse requires a work surface on which it can be moved. Occasionally, such a work surface may not be readily available. Examples of various mice are found in the aforementioned PC Magazine article, as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,978, the entire disclosures of both of which are incorporated herein by reference. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,920,260 and 5,001,467 relating to optical mice.
Another hand-operated computer interface device, which is known as a track or roller ball, includes a roller ball assembly that is fixedly mounted, for example, to the base of a notebook-type computer. In use, the computer operator rotates the roller ball with one finger, and this rotational movement results in a corresponding movement of the cursor on the screen. However, as with a mouse, the roller ball is remotely positioned from the keyboard and is an independently actuated unit. Therefore, the computer operator must remove one hand from the keyboard and rotate the roller ball. Further, once the roller ball is grasped, computer operator must carefully move the screen cursor to a desired position on the screen. This movement becomes even more difficult than using a mouse, and thereby requires even greater dexterity to correctly move the cursor on the screen. Again, such actions may require the computer operator to look away from the screen to find the remotely positioned mouse, resulting in disruption to the work flow being performed by the computer operator and a decrease in the overall speed of carrying out operations involving the keyboard and cursor control. Examples of various roller balls are found in the aforementioned PC Magazine article, as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,019, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Another type of hand-operated computer interface device is known as a stylus. Specifically, a stylus is a pen-shaped device that the computer operator grasps in the same manner as a conventional pen. The stylus is then used to write on the screen which can, for example, contain a pressure sensitive member that detects movements of the stylus on the screen. The stylus has the advantage over a mouse and a roller ball in that, by merely touching the screen at a desired position, the cursor can automatically be moved to that position on the screen. However, grasping of the stylus can be more difficult than grasping of a mouse, because of the size difference therebetween. In any event, because the stylus is remotely positioned from the keyboard and is an independently actuated unit, the computer operator must remove one hand from the keyboard to grasp the stylus. Therefore, the stylus suffers from the same disadvantages as the mouse and roller ball. Examples of various styli are found in the aforementioned PC Magazine article, as well as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,654,648; 4,780,707; 4,922,236; and 5,007,085; the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Another type of computer interface device includes finger-mounted elements that are actuated by bending of the finger or by actuation of a switch. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,252 discloses a motion sensor for detecting finger movement that includes a light source, a light sensor and a flexible optical fiber for supplying the light from the light source to the light sensor, all of which are mounted on a finger. Depending upon the amount of flexion of the finger, different amounts of light will be transmitted to the light sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,001 discloses a hand-held finger movement actuated communication device that is particularly suited for those who are speechless, deaf, blind or any combination thereof, and includes various finger-actuated switches.